Pluto
by RedRightReturn51
Summary: Pluto isn't a planet anymore and all it took for Riley to realize is a late night encounter. Fluff. Rilaya, duh.
1. Chapter 1

**Pluto chpt.1**

 **A/N: What can I say? This show took me by surprise. I was a very big fan of Boy meets world and just watched Girl Meets World recently. I finished the series in about a week and wrote this. I just couldn't stop lol. This pairing is just so beautiful. Warning, some angst early on.**

 **Summery: Pluto isn't a planet anymore and all it took for Riley to realize is a late night encounter. Fluff. Rilaya, duh.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit FanFiction (Obviously). It's written purely for my amusement. I do not own Girl Meets World**

 **GMW**

Who knows what true loneliness is - not the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion. -Joseph Conrad

 **GMW**

Maya Hart began her morning like every other morning. Her mothers voice ringing out loud and obnoxiously in a rendition of some play or another. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence and frankly Maya didn't care to learn which aspect of art Katy Hart was butchering this morning. It wasn't very good.

Laying flat across her too small bed, head resting against an uncomfortable pillow; the blonde teen stared vacantly up against the dried, cracking ceiling.

It was a school night, not that her mother minded. The inconvenience of waking her only child hours before necessary never occurring to the woman. She didn't make breakfast nor did she say goodbye. The sound of their two bed room apartments door releasing a loud 'squelch' before being flung open then smacked shut.

"Bye mom." Maya's voice was quiet, solemn and barely heard even to her own ears.

The moment pasted like a whisper. The young teens words floating in and out of the empty room echoing and ricocheting like a mallet against her walls.

It wasn't long before the silence got to the young girl. It never was. Being alone even inside the building that was supposed to be her home made her uncomfortable. A lump embedding itself inside her throat slowly, painfully making its way toward her chest. Her limbs were twitching.

Whispers of the past reached Maya in the silence. Thoughts and feelings better left forgotten flooding to the surface. It made Maya jittery, jumpy in the empty solace that was supposed to be her room. She didn't like the past.

She had to get out. It was never a question of where but when. Her feet where already moving, bed sheets tossed carelessly aside onto the ground.

Scrambling to grab some clothes Maya made little to no effort to filter only picking the essentials; underwear, pants, shirt, shoes. In her state she was far too gone to care what was chosen, fashion taking a back seat. She just had to get out of the suffocating oppression that was this cell.

Throwing open her door, Maya took the three long steps it took to get to the kitchen. The blonde stopped just short of the door leading outside noticing the strip of light slipping through the refrigerator. A dark thought began to form, swirling in the emptiness and loneliness of this building.

Maya opened the dirtied door reaching into the far corner where she knew her mother kept it. Pulling back her hand a slender bottle of dark liquid came into view. Maya eyed the bottle for a second before opening the top taking a drink. Then another. And another, and another. And so on... In moments Maya had taken several large gulps, throwing the bottle into the trash.

The blonde stumbled a beat. Granted it wasn't the strongest of drinks it still dazed the girl. It didn't help the dark empty put inside her but it did manage to clear her thoughts just enough. Maya knew were she wanted to go.

Before long Maya was practically sprinting down the long aging hallway of her apartment building and flying out the front entrance. Boot clad feet smacking against the New York side walk 'clinking' loudly.

Maya's vision swayed fumbling her stride. Feet stumbling the blonde could no longer keep up her. She was starting to think she had made a mistake. Maya couldn't help but chuckle as a hand found a wall to stable herself. The tune of song on the tip of her tongue, "Days are better, Nights they are still so long." A horse choke escaped at the lyrics. How true they were.

Maya didn't often get like this. To the point of desperation. When it all became to much, her mom, her home, school, the fact that everyone she cared for seemed to run away . . . Sometimes it was just _too much_. Her mind shutting down, body moving on it's own.

The bright light of the neighboring deli was bright burning against the dark sky. Eyes drifting to the large neon sign glowing Maya felt her attention linger. Once a comfort the blinking light only serving as a reminder. It brought up memories of Riley staying over She had been so carefree and happy to show the girl her world. To be able to share this amazing sight as she fell asleep bringing them closer together.

It had been a mistake.

Not in the sense Maya regretted it, not at all. It was just different now. Her spot had been marred. Changed somehow by Riley's beautiful touch. Maya just couldn't see the beam of broken light searing through her window seal and not think of that wonderful moment.

Riley's first time over to her house had been magical. One of Maya's fondest memories, the look of absolute awe on her best friends face as her goofy grin was lite in light was the happiest Maya had ever felt... It was impossible to think of the dark little corner of her room as anything else. It only made the blonde long else where.

Blue eyes switched back and forth in quick succession over the slightest sound or movement. In the dead of night Maya didn't feel safe traveling the roads of this part of town. She didn't trust the ominous shadows lurking at each corner. This wasn't her home.

Of course, Maya knew what building she considered home. It was a warm place she was always welcome. Legs moved on autopilot, small feet clinking fast down the familiar streets leading to a place she knew so well.

It didn't take her long to reach her destination. It never did. The two didn't live very far away. It was a stark contrast to what a home was and what was simply a building.

Standing before her favorite building Maya eyed the ramp with a little trepidation. A little time had passed since her ill advised 'drink' and she was starting to feel it. She was whoosy, her head swimming in the warm of alcohol but she tried to gather herself.

Hands curling around the bitter cold metal beams leading to her best friends room Maya took a step. The metal clinging and shaking with each step as the blonde climbed home.

 **AN: So here is the first chapter to my newest story! Obviously this was a short chapter as will most be but the updates will be fast. It's just been something I've been wanting to do for a while now, to write a short fluff fic. It's a very big change up from my usual action fics. So please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pluto chpt. 2**

 **AN: So here's the second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW. Yes shush, I know baby doll. It was a shock to me too.**

 **Summery: Pluto isn't a planet anymore and all it took for Riley to realize is a late night encounter.**

 **GMW**

"Hannah wasn't my first kiss, but the first kiss that mattered: the first kiss with someone who mattered." - Jay Asher, Thirteen Reasons Why

 **GMW**

Night time at the Matthews house like most things, was an exhausting affair.

Glancing over to her night stand, big bold red italic letters flashed '10:15pm' causing the brunette to roll her eyes. The sounds of both her mother and father struggling to get Auggie into bed were clear to her ears.

Riley's younger brother was usually a hand full and tonight proved to be no different causing the girl to squeak out in laughter. Hearing a less than pleased moan from Cory.

Carefully pulling back the thick material of her covers Riley Matthews flopped onto the bed with a less than dignified hop, bouncing on the mattress. Covers and sheets stretched up to her chin, head resting against the soft fluffy pillow... Her chocolate brown eyes drifted to the celing, staring without seeing. She couldn't sleep.

What was wrong with her? Well, she knew at was wrong but refused to admit it. The absence of a certain blonde was occupying her thoughts.

How many nights in a row had it been? Quite a few now that she really thought about it. For the last few what? Days? Weeks? Had Maya stayed the night? The two hadn't talked about it. They hadn't really even thought twice about the fact that the blonde would just come over. Her place at Riley's side.

Today actually marked the first night in for as long as the brunette could remember that Maya wasn't here. Of course she had to go home at some point but now the vacant space to her right felt so much larger.

Riley never liked it when Maya would go back home. Not just that she wanted her here, it was that Riley hated the idea of her best friend alone, inside her empty apartment. Perhaps it was unfair of her to think such a thing. Riley knew her situation and Maya's were vastly different.

It was still so hard to deal with the guilt weighing at her conscious every time Maya have to go back home. It was more than obvious Maya didn't have anyone to go home too, even if Riley hadn't spent the night there she still would have figured it out.

Katy Hart worked two full times jobs leaving her daughter to more or less fend for herself. It was hard not to blame her, difficult to reason the woman was trying when Maya so desperately needed her there.

Maya's mother was a difficult subject. Something rarely talked about but it was still there. A heavy silence in the air. The Matthews family all knowing and doing everything in their power to heal the wound.

People liked to think of Maya Hart as this larger than life person. A rough layer of smirks and sarcasm hiding away the sweet, talented, beauty underneath. Very few got to see beyond the mask. Got to see the soft fragile side just kept back by that smile. Farkle, Lucas, they had seen it. They were apart of the special few that witnessed the real Maya Hart. Those two, they earned her trust. Through years of hard work and proving their genuine love got to see but Riley took a selfish pleasure in being different.

The two of them had always been different. Maya and Riley. They were friends from the moment they met. Frightening close within such a short time. It was their world, her father used to say.

Maya Hart was the one person in the world Riley trusted completely. There was no rhyme or reason to their strange relationship, the two molding together in perfect sync.

Once again looking to bright flashing clock Riley sighed. '10:30'

Riley couldn't help but laugh out into the dark little room. It was hopeless, she was hopeless. Her brain was an unusual thing. Creative to be sure but productive, no. She was often told by teachers, friends, even strangers on the bus that she was scattered brain.

It was almost sad how easily she fell apart without her other half. Maya wasn't just her friend, she was her rock. Her constant in the messy confusing world she lived.

Who was she kidding anyway? Riley didn't care that it was borderline possessive. She wanted, needed to talk to the blonde. Just as Riley's hand snaked toward her phone she heard the sound of her window latch clicking.

There was a rapid beat of tiny fist banging against glass followed by the familiar sound of someone rattling the metal beams outside Riley's fire escape. The brunette could just make out the silhouette of a hooded figure behind her curtain.

"Pshft, Matthews let me in."

Riley rolled her eyes at the whispering. The lot of good it did her. It kind of took away the purpose when half the neighborhood was woke in the process. Fumbling with the lock Riley not for the first time wondered why she locked the window, the only person bothering to use it on the other side.

With a 'click', the window bowed open spilling out a wave of blonde hair. Toppling away her lanky form as if it hadn't been there at all Riley flattened back against the ground with an audible 'huff' of air leaving her lungs.

Eyes closed on the impact the pressure squeezing her diagram, she struggled to breath. "Oops." A voice breathed into her ear before the weight over her shifted allowing her a much needed gasp of air. Riley noted in a far off corner of her mind Maya didn't get off, just simply moved to the side.

Looking up into Maya's perfect porcelain skin, blues eyes pinned her own, her smirk filled grin lighting up her friends face. "Fancy meeting you here."

Despite her best efforts to remain serious a crooked grin spread across her own face, teeth beaming. "What are the chances?"

"One in a million." Maya laughed, rolling off to the side cradling into Riley's side, head curling into the crook of the taller girls arm. "So, miss me?"

Riley tried to hold back her excitement, really she did. And it lasted a whole ten seconds, shaking her head impathicly in a nod. Six times she was embarrassed to admit.

If Riley's excitement bothered Maya the blonde didn't show it, in fact, Riley was certain there was a measure of happiness at her display.

"Good," She spoke a bit quieter. "I missed you too."

A thousand different thoughts popped into Riley's brain. Hundreds of things she could have said, should have said, even some she probable shouldn't. She didn't say any of it though, a rare occurrence for the famous chatter box. No, she kept quiet. For some reasons it didn't feel right. They were content to lay in silence each others company enough. They were Maya and Riley.

A moment passed. Then another. Before long the night stretched on into silence, the only sound Maya's slow mythictical breaths coming out. Riley slowly stroking the uneven locks of blonde into place. It occurred that Maya was exactly sober. The small hint of alcohol lingering on the blondes breath an indicator. Cradling the blonde tighter Riley tried not to frown.

She knew Maya and the girl didn't drink. The pain that drove her this far hurting Riley.

With a small grimace, Riley noticed her arm was trapped under Maya, long since going numb. "Maya," She tried softly, the war of not wanting to wake the peacefully sleeping girl and the need to remove the aching throb in her arm. "We should move."

Maya moaned in protest. The sound cute, rumbling a bit of her chest like a small whimper. It earned a small adoring laugh.

"Hey," She tried again brushing the blonde. "Let's go to bed. It's more comfy than the floor."

"No." She said groggy with sleep. Fingers tightening around the loose T Riley was wearing, pooling the material up just over her midriff. Leaning over her Maya rustled even closer. "No," She said again, her breath tickling her neck. "I want to stay here." Then she placed a soft kiss just inside her ear.

Riley froze at the contact, a jolt running down her spine.

Maya just kissed her. Riley blinked once, twice, then again. She was too shocked to move, to afraid to say anything. It shouldn't have been such a big deal. Maya had kissed her before, it didn't mean anything. Just a chaste kiss on the cheek, nothing more.

But, that hadn't been a peck had it? She had lingered, her lips dangerously close to the pulse at her neck, voice low, sultry even.

Riley felt her breath take a hitch because suddenly there were hands. . . places.

Roaming as if containing a life of their own Maya's hand sunk just under the sanctuary of her shirt, resting across her waist. The touch was like fire, Riley acutely aware of each digit drifting over the him of her shorts.

Brain a scattered mess the rational side of her mind seemingly took a vacation. Riley wanted nothing more than to shriek, yell for Maya to stop but she could only clinch her fist in a bunch of sheets. The blonde leaning over, now straddling her as golden locks pooled on either side.

Moving slowly, achingly slow Maya descended, head tilting eyes closing. Riley's closed on their own as well. There was a tense breath before the feel of something soft brushing against her lips.

The world stopped moving. Nothing else mattered expect them, just the two. Maya and Riley. Then it was over, eyes snapping open Riley caught Maya pull back a sleepy expression crossing her features.

"Night Matthews."

Then Maya flopped down beside her dead as a log.

 **AN: So just a bit more info on the story. Riley and Maya will be a bit older in this story. At least 17. Doesn't make sense to have them 14 as they are in the series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pluto chpt. 3**

 **Disclaimer: I wander if I left this out would the police come? Seems like a good reason to go to jail. What did you guys do? Drugs, drugs, murder, didn't put a disclaimer.**

 **Summery: Pluto isn't a planet anymore and all it took for Riley to realize is a late night encounter.**

 **GMW**

"They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for." - Todd Bodett

 **GMW**

Hope is for suckers.

It was a lesson hard learned but something Maya knew very well.

She had learned long ago that it only lead to disappointment. She stopped hoping that her father would come home. Stopped wishing that her mother could find time for her. And most of all, she stopped believing life would bring her love.

Maya wasn't usually so pessimistic. Normally, she was happy. She loved her life and cherished her friends but more importantly she valued one friendship above the rest. It was days like today, when the loneliness and desperation became too much to bear that Maya could turn to the one constant in her life, Riley.

Just thinking of that loveable goofball brought a twitch at the corner of her lip cracking her otherwise permanent scowl.

Riley Matthews.

Blue eyes glanced over scanning across the hump in Riley's mattress. Feeling a little playful Maya's smirk turned full grin as she slowly crouched toward the sleeping girl.

Stopping just over top, the blonde peered down noticing how disleved the other girl really was. Mouth agap, hair a mess even her limbs were widely sprawled about in an undignified tangle. When observing her friends sleeping face she even detected the slightest hint of drool. It was cute.

Riley had always been a heavy sleeper.

"Riley," Maya cooed, her voice soft and teasing. "It's time too wake up."

The brunette's reply was nothing short of a grumbled out string of words that mostly amounted to 'No", then she tugged her covers over herself causing Maya to blink. "Why Maya?" She heard Riley mumble.

Believing nothing to be out of the ordinary, the blonde merely shrugged off her confusion. With a gentle shake she tried to raise the sleeping girl. "Come on Riley, you don't want your dad to wake you. Remember how well that turned out last time?"

Maya could still picture that horrifying hilarious day as Cory had burst into the room trying to wake the two sleeping girls with little success and being someone who handled defeat with grace and modesty had promptly poured a bucket of water across the two. Cold water. The shriek of pure rage Riley released still fresh on her mind as she watched amused as the girl had chased her father across their home.

It was still one of Maya's fondest memories. That was, until Maya returned to the cold lonely loft of her apartment.

"I'm up!" Riley declared. Promptly tossing aside her blanket the previously sleeping girl jumped to her feet. The knee jerk reaction a hard habit to break. Unfortunately, Riley failed to realize how close they were, her springing limbs becoming entangled with Maya's.

Being thrown back Maya landed with a puff of air. Blinking she opened her eyes meeting a pair of brown only a touch away. They were so close she could feel the other girl's suddenly erratic breath beating across her face.

She smiled. "Hey there pumpkin."

Riley did not smile back. Normally the other girl would instantly react to her teasing. A smile here, a blush there, or just the shy comment of her adorable nickname 'peaches'. Not this time though, she just stared down at her with an intensity Maya had never seen. Her eyes narrowed just a bit taking in the light blush staining Riley's features.

"Maya?" She sounded breathless. Her voice had came out just above a whisper forcing the blonde to strain to hear it. It seemd Riley was still working over her sleep fatigue.

Without much thought Maya brought a hand up to the girls cheek. Fingers lightly tracing her best friends delicate features. She smiled tucking a stray lock back behind her ear. She'd never liked it when Riley was upset. Maya was fiercely protective over this girl and the obvious emotional stress was written all over her face. It ignited something inside her.

"I'm here." She promised.

Riley opened her mouth to speak, before abruptly closing it. A loud noise echoed throughout causing both girls to look over at Riley's door.

Like usual, members of the Matthews family ignored social standing a knock on the door unheard of, in coming Cory Matthews Riley and Maya's teacher a bucket of water in hand.

"Riley, Maya, here comes daddy-" The monarch of the family stopped, his eyes widened comically at the scene before him. It must have seemed quite a sight really, both girls were mere inches apart with Riley hovering over Maya straddling her waist.

Seeing the look of surprised anger flash across his only daughters face, Cory looked the part of a deer caught in headlights. "D-dad!" Riley sputtered. "Privacy!"

Slowly setting down the bucket Cory gave a light cough as if to clear his throat. He took a look at the two opening his mouth to speak then, ran out the room.

And just like that the spell was broken. Laughing lightly to herself Maya looked up amused at Riley's horrified face. "We should really get a lock on that door." The sullen girl mumbled.

Maya tried not to smile at the 'we' comment. Forcing her grin back the blonde moved. With a quick twist she turned the tables on her best friend earning a squeak. Before Riley knew what was happening Maya flipped the poor girl onto her back. Maya towering over her.

A mane of blonde hair fell around them. Cascading down into a curtain around the two the blonde didn't try to hide her smirk. It was like their own little world.

Maya took an unusual amount of pleasure in the flushed look the brunette gave spluttering about. "M-Maya?"

"Relax." She soothed.

Bending down just an inch, Maya noticed with increasing amusement as Riley grew redder and redder the closer she got. It was strange though, to see Riley shy away from intimacy. The girl beneath was the touchy feely type often force feeding hugs down people's throats. It had come across as strange in the past, even earning several curious eyebrows from passing on lookers but Maya never paid it any mind. It was just Riley expressing herself, it wasn't hurting anyone and Maya liked knowing that her best friend felt so comfortable in her presence.

With both hands Maya pushed aside the brown locks that were clinging to the taller girls face. Parting the wild hair down the middle until her favorite person came to view.

"There's that pretty face." She said.

Her hands lingered just a moment longer than most would consider acceptable. Oh so gently the blonde pushed all the hair back were it belonged.

Riley watched her like a silent spectator. Her always emotional eyes a hail storm of activity. Maya raised a brow in silent question. She prided herself on being able to read this girl so well yet, she couldn't discern what she was thinking.

Bitting her lower lip Riley tentivaly reached forward to push a strain of Maya's own blonde hair behind her head. "T-there." She managed. "Is your beautiful one."

She tried not to glow under the compliment. Maya had always known she was attractive, more than most if Farkle was to believed but too hear Riley say it... Well, that made it real to her.

"Better get up cupcake." Maya teased as she began the agonizing process of fixing her tangled hair. With a final look Maya felt her eyes being caught by the strange look crossing Riley.

She nudged the girl. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Riley hesitated. It was just a moment but the blonde saw. With a small shake of her head a smile surfaced. Despite herself Maya couldn't help but feel it looked forced.

"Come on." Reaching out and taking her friends hand Maya tugged her along. "We've got a teacher to skin."

 **AN: Reviews are a show of patriotism. Your not a communist are you? -RRR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pluto chpt. 4**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing. I own cats though. Lots and lots of cats. And meth. But that's really none of your business.**

 **Summery: Pluto isn't a planet anymore and all it took for Riley to realize is a late night encounter.**

 **GMW**

"I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out." - Ally Carter, Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover

 **GMW**

Riley Matthew stared at the hand holding hers in shock. She tried closing her eyes, squeezing them tight as they would go wishing the image away. It was a lingering thought plaguing her mind, refusing to leave.

Maya had kissed her.

She couldn't believe it, refused to acknowledge it as fact. It was...it was just so hard to process what happened. It felt as if her world had suddenly sifted.

Last night was a blur. A hazed memory tampered by a mixture of surprise, aniexity, and guiltily pleasure. What had started as a normal altercation moving into a strange new act altogether.

The blonde had snuck into her apartment last night. By no means a rare thing, it was actually second nature by now. Maya was just there. Riley vividly recalled the joy she experienced seeing her friend. At the time she excused her and Maya's behavior on the separation. The intimate exchange between the two that border lined strange even to the closest of friends hadn't even occurred as anything other than normal.

Again, brown eyes drifted down to the hand intertwined with her own. Riley couldn't quite explain how she felt. Holding Maya's hand was supposed to be second nature, the pit forming deep within her gut foreign. Her hand felt clammy, shaking in Maya's grip. Before long Riley's very nature turned, her being starting to shake as well.

She had called her beautiful, what was she thinking? Well, Maya was beautiful wasn't she?

Maya stopped.

Turning back just inches from rounding the corner to the living room, blue eyes looked up into her's. If Riley thought her previous jitters were bad it had noting on the weight settling over her shoulders. The confusion and genuine concern on her best friends face hitting her like a brick.

"You okay?"

It was a simple question. A reasonable concern considering Riley was moments away from a panic attack by just walking to breakfast. For the life of her Riley didn't know how to answer.

How could she possible know how to voice the insane change in their friendship? It was so obvious Maya didn't have a clue what had happened. It was a weighted conversation with too many ways that it could go wrong. How do you broach the fact your best friend kissed you without her knowledge and part of yourself hadn't actually opposed?

Correcting her vision up, Riley just realized her gaze had strayed to a pair of pink lips.

Forcing a smile that she hoped looked convincing Riley's response was clipped, voice tight. "Fine, I'm fine."

A blonde brow rose in question. "Your shaking there Matthews."

She couldn't met her eyes. Not after what had happened, not after seeing those same blue eyes closing as she leaned in to...

Riley brushed past Maya, hand slipping free. "Really," She said guilt heavy in her voice. "It''s nothing."

There was a beat of stunned silence that Riley ignored. She was a coward. Fear gripped her heart, glueing her chin to her chest, eyes not daring to move from the floor. Pushing into the living room Riley ached when it took serval seconds for Maya to follow. The confusion and hurt the blonde feeling screaming out for the brunette to stop and turn back.

Riley wasn't good at this, relationships a painfully awkward affair. The brief disaster that was her relationship with Lucas a prime example at how ill-equipped she was to handle this. The irony that Maya was her guide in these situations wasn't lost on her. Maya was the one that pushed her in the right direction. Always coaching her, leading Riley through the confusing mess of nerves that regularly became a deterrent in Riley's insane life. It was just so hard. The fact Maya was now on the other side, just out of reach, someone that she wanted/needed so desperately to talk too but couldn't; well, it was just too terrifying. This was a friendship ender.

Maya was everything to her. The thought of losing her, it was more than scary. It was horrifying. Crippling. A soul clinching thought that forced the girl in place. She wanted nothing more than to turn to her confidant but she just couldn't.

Taking a seat at the assembled group of family all huddled around the small breakfast table Riley took her usual seat across from her little brother Auggie. Painfully aware of the blonde pulling up a chair beside her own Riley's eyes found the wooden table suddenly very interesting.

Riley's heart was beating so loud, franticly loud she was sure her family could hear it. The evidence of what Maya and Riley had done yesterday, what Riley nearly did this morning, it was written across her face.

Whatever conversation that had been happening before stopped at the obvious tension entering the room. The eyes switching from Riley to Maya in not so subtle fashion were like daggers. Her face burned hot under the scrutiny.

She could sense the questions burning at the tip of her parents tongues. The Matthews family was a very open bunch, virtually every problem or feeling voiced quite loudly for all to hear. But that wasn't what Riley wanted, this was too much to talk about over breakfast.

"What are we having?" Riley broke the silence.

Her mother was the first to break free from the lull. Her stern and all seeing eyes staring down the pair of high schoolers from across the table before turning to her husband.

"Well, I am having a La bagel to go. I have an early meeting at the courthouse."

With that the woman plopped out of her seat snatching a bagel and taking a quick bit as she hugged them all. Lingering just a moment when she reached her Topanga whispered in her ear, "Have a good day sweetie." It was like the woman had peered into her soul. Damn, how did she do that?

Riley tried no to let it bother her. The stares of all eyes constantly looking in her directions were starting to make her nervous and when she got nervous Riley tended to babble. Deciding to beat her unrelenting nerves to the punch Riley stood giving the remaining Matthews a stiff farewell. Not waiting for Maya, Riley all but sprinted out of the house and out the door.

Riley's strides were long, purposely so, feet quickly moving her down the narrow hall way of her apartment building going as fast as she could to get to the train station. The hurried footsteps of the shorter blonde trying to keep pace were like tiny knifes prickling at the back of her neck. Several times she was tempted to look back. Slow down. Stop even. She didn't do any of those things though.

Riley really was a coward.

The short walk to the train station was by no means filled with the usual friendly banter. Maya quietly kept her pace just a hairs away not wanting to close the distance while Riley stayed clamped shut. What was she going to do?

 **AN: What do you do when you've told your readers you own cats and meth? Go for broke obviously. All reviewers will receive one Meth sandwich. -RRR**

 **Also to Michelle, usually I respond to reviews through messages but as you don't have it I would just like to thank you for your review and there will be more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pluto chpt. 5**

 **AN: Thanks to all that reviewed and followed! Especially to the guest reviewer I enjoyed reading what you thought of this story but I couldn't tell you that since you know, no account.**

 **Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own GMW. I would do horrible things with a kids show.**

 **Summery: Pluto isn't a planet anymore and all it took for Riley to realize is a late night encounter.**

 **GMW**

A lie is just a great story ruined by the truth. - Barney Stinson

 **GMW**

Maya had wanted to shake her best friend out of whatever mood she was in but comfort was never really her thing, it was Riley's world. Maya was cool, calm, and collective.

She was daring, willing to speak her mind in any situation. Whenever the girl needed a hand to guide her, to give her courage, Maya was there. This was different though, this uncertain almost confused vulnerable look on her other half was clinching at her gut. She didn't have a clue what to do.

Well, she knew she couldn't let it go on.

Breakfast came and went. The Matthews all showing their concern and confusion in different ways. Cory and Topanga gave Maya and Riley searching looks but thankfully kept silent. They seemed to sense that whatever their daughter was going through, she wasn't ready to talk about just yet. Auggie as usual was his amazing little self. With wisdom and knowledge beyond his years the young boy had given his sister a comforting hug as she left for school.

Maya for her part had given Riley her space. Traveling with Riley over their train ride in discomforting silence. As usual the two girls were but inches apart holding the same metal beam for support but the blonde couldn't have felt further away.

It was just the way the other girl was acting. She refused eye contact. When the train would rustle, their arms touching just a moment and Riley would flinch as if burnt.

It hurt the proud girl more than she liked to admit. You see, Maya had a reputation of being a rebel of sorts. Others believed she was untouchable, a girl that needed no one or anything and that was the way she liked it. You couldn't get hurt that way.

Riley was different. It was a frequent thought that often came into the blonde's mind. The brunette wasn't just a close friend like Farkle or Lucas were, Riley was her whole world. Her rock, the one person that saw through her shell, seeing the hurt broken girl beanth. And once more, Riley actually liked her despite knowing all her faults.

It was hard to be so open and vulnerable with anyone but as she had thought so many times, Riley was different. This kind sweet little crazy person made things seem a little less difficult. It suddenly didn't seem so hard, the edge not as rough where Riley was involved.

So to see this girl that she loved so much act this way, it was like a blow to her chest.

Maya had waited as long as she could bear.

Walking into John Quincy adams school, the two walking side by side, Maya spared her partner several glances. Head down, chin tucked firmly against her chest. Arms wrapped protectively around her frame.

It broke her. To have to stand there, helpless, unable to ease her pain. It hurt even more knowing that Riley wouldn't even tell her. The insecure part of her felt betrayed that her friend couldn't trust her with what was wrong. She pushed that feeling down, hard.

Reaching out she caught Riley by the wrist stopping her. "Riley wait." With wide eyes the taller girl ripped her hand away.

Maya stood there frozen in shock. She couldn't hide the hurt that flashed across. Eyes despartly searching out Riley's.

The other girl instantly recoiled at the look. Riley even reached forward, her hand moving to take her's but halted, then thinking better of it moved to hide a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Maya repeated. Even to herself she sounded so very un-Maya Hartish. The image of her best friend recoiling at her touch playing over and over in her head. The blonde felt her pain seep through her tough exterior.

"I didn't mean to act that way." She said.

"How are you acting?" Maya accused. "You can barely look at me. Will you just talk to me already?"

"I-I can't."

"Can't or won't?" The blonde fired.

"You don't understand." Riley whispered. She looked so lost Maya ached.

"Then help me! Let me in. I'm your best friend Riley. What ever it is I can help you."

The brunette shook her head. "Not this time." Turning away, Riley walked into the threshold of her fathers class.

Maya blinked before trailing after her. This wasn't over, she refused to let this die.

The classroom was a sea of activity. Allowing his kids far more freedom then most teachers dared, History class with Mr. Matthews was always an interesting endeavor. It was a class that hardly ever broached the actually topic of history, instead focusing on life. Bringing with it more lessons and knowledge Maya had ever learned in a class.

While normally a blessing, right now Maya was cursing her luck. Students were scattered around before the final bell rang all conversing, effectively blocking the blonde from her target.

Trying to squeeze her way through the mob of students a familiar turtle neck came into view. Farkle.

"Well hello there, Maya." The boy spoke putting an accent at the end of her name, the action causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

With an exuberant movement Farkle Menkis slide into view, literally. Sliding across the no doubt freshly buffed floor, the boy whipped his hair back smiling. Maya gave him a withering look.

Of all days . . .

"What can I do for you my love?"

Groaning Maya tried to simply push the boy aside, only to have him duck under her slender but surprisingly powerful limb. The boy flashed a victorious grin once again.

It was a game Farkle liked to play. He would tease both her and Riley, probing and prodding with flattery and border line harassment. It was all harmless, the real boy under all the pomp and glamour was a sweetheart who held genuine affection for his friends but he really did enjoy getting a rise out of them.

Right now though Maya didn't have much time to spare.

"Farkle, kinda in the middle of something here." She said peering around the kid trying to gain a glimpse of Riley. Unfortunately Farkle was persistent, moving along with her eye sight still staying in front of her. Seeing the mirth in the small boy's eyes Maya quickly shot him a glare. "And if you say a Farkle Riley sandwich I will kill you."

With a click, Farkle shut his trap, teeth smacking together. With a gesture he waved Maya by nervously.

Fully intending to march right over to her friend and force her to talk the blonde was once again foiled. This time it was the tardy bell and with it came a bright jovial voice.

"All right class, today we have a wonderful lesson on Belgium 1831."

Immediately darting to her desk she pointed her gaze at the girl taking the seat next to her.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Maya didn't have any problem bringing her problems out in front of class. She didn't care what they thought about her, she only cared what Riley thought.

There was a slight groan from Farkle having once again being deprived from learning but Maya ignored it. Now wasn't the time, she couldn't wait.

Even Cory seemed a bit put off at the interruption but just like always he simply stepped back, giving Maya the floor. He looked curious if she wasn't mistaken.

Riley tensed, her lips pursed forming a firm line. "Let's talk about this later."

She shook her head. "No."

Riley still wouldn't look at her. "Maya," She tried again only for the blonde to cut across. "No!" This time she yelled rising from her desk. "Will you at least look at me?"

This time, she did look and there it was. All the pain, all the anguish, everything that had been behind the surface building and building was finally boiling over.

Tears riddled Riley's beautiful brown eyes as she bit her quivering lip trying to force herself from crying. "Please," She tried one last desperate bid.

"Maya." Lucas spoke up. "Maybe this should wait."

She fought the urge to growl at the boy. She knew he only had Riley's best interest at heart. He cared about her, a feeling Maya could relate but this wasn't about him.

"Not now Lucas." She waved him off. There was a brief moment of shock that gripped the class at Maya's words. Some even gasping in surprise. Maya wanted to roll her eyes. She knew Ranger Rick's name alright. She just chose to never use it.

It seemed petty and childish but when they first met Maya hadn't had the strongest opinion of the boy. Of course the two were close friends now but there had just always been a distance between them. Maya was self aware enough to know that distance had been Riley.

She was jealous. Maya didn't like the implication that implied. It made her out to be a petty awful friend that put her wants above Riley's. She had envied the connection Lucas shared with her. It was irrational but Riley had always taken her side, she had been HER friend. Not anyone's else's.

But Maya had tried to be better. Sweeping her jealousy and keeping most of her more cutting remarks to herself Maya had given him a chance. While the good 'Howdy pa' act was trying at times, she had found herself actually enjoying even liking said farm boy.

Hearing Maya actually use his name instead of her usual teasing seemed to break Lucas out of his famous protective streak. Taking a reluctant seat he stepped down or least allowed her to talk to her friend alone.

Maya could practically feel eyes of the of the other students peering their gaze on the two of them. The blonde didn't give the rest of them a second thought. To her, it was only Riley and Maya. It's our world, not their's, she thought.

Reaching forward, Maya didn't slow or falter when her hand slipped over Riley's the taller girl flinching at the contact. Maya only smiled in response.

"It's just me." She whispered so that only they could hear. "It's just me."

Riley whimpered just a little. It was so unusual that the blonde frowned. Even Cory looked worried, stepping forward as if to offer comfort but stopped short. Maya had this.

Tightening her fingers, the pair entwined. Then without thought her other hand cupped the pale skin of that beautiful face she longed to see smile again. This was her best friend, the one person she was willing to do anything for, she couldn't let her remain in pain.

"You don't want to know." Riley tried one last time. It was a desperate attempt to get her to leave it alone. Maya wouldn't, she couldn't. Riley's pain was her pain. This girl had never left her side and May wasn't going to leave her either.

"What ever it is," She started willing the truth in her words to be heard. "We'll face it together."

She had promised it with all her conviction her heart could uster but there was still just a touch of uncertainty. Whatever it was that Riley was keep from her was big. It was looming in its presence and the thought that Maya might not be ready was starting to rise.

"Okay." Riley said taking a breath. Closing her eyes for just a moment she opened them once again. Reaching out the girl's slender hand cupped Maya's cheek, the two holding one another. "Last night, when you came to my house. You-you kissed me . . . and I liked it..."


	6. Chapter 6

**pluto chpt. 6**

 **Disclaimer: Cue hilarious disclaimer that shows I don't own GMW. What? They can't all be winners. Damn, cut an author a break.**

 **Summery: Pluto isn't a planet anymore and all it took for Riley to realize is a late night encounter.**

 **GMW**

"People will walk in and out of your life, but the one whose footstep made a long lasting impression is the one you should never allow to walk out." Michael Bassey Johnson

 **GMW**

Riley felt her heart clinch.

The hand that was holding her cheek faltered. Maya blinked once, twice, then again. Her head shook as if denying it but her mouth couldn't quite form the words.

Riley recognized somewhere on a much less important note that she had stunned the famous Cory Matthews home room into silence. This was the class that had made three separate teachers retire before the age of thirty. They were stunned that Riley Matthews resident goody goody had just admitted to kissing (and liking) Maya Hart.

The class was far too quiet. It was almost eerie, a strong sense of foreboding.

Riley had never been much of an outgoing person. It scared her to try new things and the constant threat of upsetting others was always on her mind. It was hard for her to get out of her shell, Maya more often than not guiding her. It wasn't this time though, the two of them were standing at a cross roads and Riley didn't know what to do.

Her initial reaction had been to ignore it. Sweeping aside their shared kiss that fateful night, Riley had desperately tried to forget. Yet, she couldn't forget. A certain blonde wouldn't let her.

It hadn't even been anything important really, just little things. Maya's mere presence sending the confused girl into a tirade of emotions she was ill prepared to handle.

The way she talked, how she moved, and especially the gentle touches the two shared on a daily occurrence. Riley was beginning to feel something. While inexperienced she wasn't ignorant nor was she stupid. She knew what a crush was, she also knew when something stopped becoming a crush, transforming into . . . well, she wasn't sure what came after that. She only knew it was there.

Against her will brown eyes darted to a certain boy. Lucas.

As expected he was stunned and rightfully so. Though the barest hints of something else could be seen, hurt. It was so very hard to see. Riley's confession had just effectively destroyed whatever it was they had between them.

Distinctly she wandered the difference between Maya and Lucas. Her brain was a wonderfully strange thing. Even in such a terrible moment Riley Matthews could barely remain focused.

On the one hand there was Lucas. He was a kind, sweet hearted boy that was admittedly very VERY attractive. He had captured her attention since the two had met. Lucas was a friend and a protector.

The other, well, the other was Maya. That single sentence was enough. She was Maya. Riley had always known that this girl, this wonderful bad ass trouble maker, the girl that always brought craziness into her life was her world. It had always been THEIR world.

In that moment Riley saw what was a crush and what was something else.

Following Riley's gaze Maya looked over frowning as she saw Lucas. A flash of anger crossed in those deep blue eyes. Then, she backed away.

"Maya!" Riley cried. She hated this. Hated seeing that look in her friend eyes, like she didn't know who Riley was anymore.

The blonde shook her head again, this time harder. "You're lying." She breathed. Taking another step away it felt like a physical blow, though only separated by inches, the distance felt like miles.

"Miss Hart." Cory warned.

It was rare for Riley's father to turn away from his mentor role in favor of teacher Matthews. He only ever did when he knew something bad was about to happen.

The voice unlike usual didn't jolt Maya out of her stunned state. Like a frightened animal, Maya turned to Cory with wide eyes. Cory sensing the vulnerable state treaded carefully, his voice soft. "Don't do anything you'll regret Maya."

Taking a chance Riley slid out from her desk. With seemingly impossible grace for the naturally clumsy girl sidestepped her chair and stood before the blonde in one fluid motion.

With a gentle touch, so not to startle, Riley turned Maya to look at her. Frazzled blue eyes bore into her own. It reminded her of all the times big strong confident Maya Hart looked to her for support.

Riley had always known Maya didn't have the most stable of home lives. Her father, (a man Riley secretly hated) had left her when she was just a child in favor of another family. She had a theater upsesed mother that spent most if not all of her time at the dinner she worked as a waitress. Years of being neglected and abandoned had left a deep emotional scare on the girl.

It hardened her. Gave her a bleak outlook on life that shaped nearly ever decision she made. Like in this moment, deep guarded eyes looked to Riley like a threat. The walls Riley had spent years tearing down where up in full force.

"I didn't know how to tell you." She started. "It was wrong to lie to you and I'm sorry. I was just scared. I tried to push you away but I'm here now."

She thought for a second that she might have gotten through to her. Then that thought vanished, Maya puling her arm away.

"You were scared?" Maya repeated. It was something the girl had a tendency to do. Often an endearing habit when flustered was painful now as the anger seeped through gritted teeth. "You left me Riley."

The brunette felt herself gasp at the accusation. She knew what those words meant coming from Maya. "I-I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized but Maya wasn't done.

Just like Riley, the emotional stress of their heated exchange was quickly becoming too much. Tears were stating to fall down her best friends face and it hurt to squash the immediate need to comfort.

"You just said you left me Riley. You knew what it would do to me and did it anyways. Your the one person I thought I could trust! You were my world!"

"I still am your world and your mine!"

"No." She spoke, this time harder. "You've changed it. The world is backwards now. Your not Riley, your an impostor!" She spat. "I can't even look at you!"

"Maya that's enough!" Cory yelled.

Shaken slightly Maya back peddled. Eyes darting to and from Cory to Riley to Lucas as she mumbled something. Then she spoke just loud enough to be heard, "I have to get out of here."

Cory stepped out infront of her. "Maya, don't walk away from this. Don't do this."

Unable to meet her fathers gaze the blonde ducked under and slipped out of the room. With a barely heard, "I'm sorry," slammed the door behind her.

Head turned down Cory sighed. He'd seen the blonde at her worst far more times than most. The man was practically a father figure to her and never handled it well when Maya ran away.

Approaching his desk, almost afraid Riley was more hesitant then normal. It was one thing to disrupt his work it was another thing completely to shake what he thought about his daughter.

"Daddy?"

With a simple nod he told her the three words Riley always heard when Cory knew he could no longer help Maya, when he wasn't enough anymore, "Go after her."

She nodded taking a step before stopping. There was still one thing left unsaid. Turning to her father Riley was shocked by him quickly rising and giving her a hug.

"Your my daughter Riley." He whispered into her ear. "Nothing you do or say will every change that. Don't you forget it."

Gratitude the likes she had never experienced flooded the girl. Blinking away tears she returned the hug before launching out of the room to find her friend.

Running as fast as her clumsy legs would carry her Riley frantically searched the school for Maya. Up and down the empty halls ways of Quincy Adams she ran. Looking for anything, a sign, a hint of that short blonde girl.

She tried calling, texting, even going to her mom's dinner but nothing. She was nowhere to be found.

It didn't deter her though. When something captured her attention Riley Matthews never let go. She would fight, scratch through the sheer painful awkwardness and strive for more.

So she thought, frantically scouring over her scatter brain for where Maya could be. If not school, her home, or Riley's own house where would she go? Then it clicked.

And like a person possessed Riley raced to the one place Maya would go in such a horrible day.

 ** _AN/ Read review and follow! Do it! Do it now! Do it!_**

 ** _-RRR_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pluto chpt. 7**

 **Disclaimer: I said I owned GMW once, then I got an arrow to the knee.**

 **Summery: Pluto isn't a planet anymore and all it took for Riley to realize is a late night encounter.**

 **GMW**

"I realized I'm in love. It's always been right in front of me." - Richelle Mead, The Indigo Spell

 **GMW**

She hadn't been here in a long time.

Swinging her legs the gentle sway was causing Maya's seat to squeak slightly kicking just hard enough to keep the swing moving, the blonde watching the ground beneath shift lightly.

There wasn't much light, the sun having set hours ago but an overhead lamp kept the area lite just enough to see. She kept her chin down, eyes only looking up when the force of the swing allowed.

This park had always been special to her. Not in a happy meaning, no; this place was somewhere that opened her eyes. Where others saw happiness and children playing Maya saw only pain.

This was the place where a family died. It was the last place she ever saw her father before he left.

It was in that moment Maya had given up hope. A derivative snort left the blonde. Could she really say that? Hadn't she fooled herself enough already? Because despite herself, knowing the harsh realities of this world Maya had found hope again. She had Riley.

Just mentioning the name caused a turmoil of emotion.

There was a pang of guilt. Why had she gotten so angry at Riley's confession? Could she have really done such a thing? Distracted Maya didn't notice the hand moving up to her lips.

But this wasn't what she was really angry over was it? She had felt betrayed. So hurt and lost at the knowledge that Riley had nearly left her the blonde had lashed out. Ignoring anything and everything she had punished her friend for merely being confused by something Maya had done.

She realized now that perhaps she'd put Riley on a pedestal. How could she not? With the girls insatiable need to fix things she made it far too easy. Whenever Maya had a problem Riley would jut fix it. No questions, hell, Maya wouldn't even need to say anything half the time, the brunette just knowing somehow.

She was the one person that Maya could rely on. The one constant willing to put up with her bullshit and the problems she brought. How had she repaid that kindness? Maya had left Riley. In a moment that her best friend needed her most, the blonde had shoved her apology in her face calling her a liar.

"Ughhhhh!"

With a loud groan frustrated hands tugged at her blonde hair earning a sting of pain. When that became too much, her agitation still burning hot Maya rubbed fiercely at her skull leaving her hair a mess.

How could she have done that?

She knew Riley well enough to know the girl wouldn't lie about this even if she desperately wanted it to be false. Practically a saint the kid had a hard time lying even by omission. She would never say something that could potentially ruin their friendship.

God, what had she done?

You kissed her, obviously. Even now, having her irrational side faded Maya could barely comprehend such a strange act. Sure, she remembered kissing Riley before but those were friendship orientated. The way the youngest female Matthews talked had suggested something far more . . . passionate.

Gawd! Why couldn't she just remember? It would make things so much simpler. She had been out of it when she made her way to the Matthews house and admittedly less than completely sober. . .

Was that it? Could this all be counted up in a moments of weak constitution? Or was it more than that? Was the blondes weakened state really pointing her to what she truly desired? People did tend to be brutally honest while sleep deprived and tipsy.

Did that mean she was attracted to Riley? Was Riley attracted to her? Well, she had said she liked it . . . Maya suddenly felt her cheeks redden. The image of her slowly closing in to a flushed Riley, their lips a breath away, eyes sliding shut.

She shook her head. What the hell was that? Were had it even come from? Riley and her were just friends weren't they?

Suddenly everything was starting to be shed into a new light. Touches between friends becoming more, stares turning intimate. Even the adorable banter looking almost, flirtatious. What were they?

She didn't know.

How could she possible know such a thing? Riley was, still is her best friend. For as long as the blonde could remember the girl had been everything to her. It wasn't as if she could suddenly rewrite their history and edge in a new chapter, it just didn't work that way... Doing so would question everything.

Even if she could answer these questions she had no idea who or what she was anymore Maya Hart knew one thing, she had to talk to Riley.

"Maya!"

The blonde nearly fell from her swing at the sound. Riley?

Frantically looking back and forth across the abandoned park blue eyes finally settled in on a familiar sight. Doubled over, one hand on her side, the other on her knee was Riley Matthews breathing out in a deep huff.

The blonde blinked in surprise. "R-Riley?" She found herself ask despite knowing she couldn't hear. She was still far away just walking (limping really) through the park entrance.

Tears began to prickle as Riley pitifully walked toward her, breathe labored her hands never leaving her side. The brunette's sad display of physical fitness was an afterthought. She came, she found herself thinking. After all she had said, after everything Riley still refused to give up on her. Briefly she wandered how she had even found her.

Grumbling out expletives that were the pre-school alternatives to curse words Riley slowly, painstakingly made her way closer to the blonde. Wordlessly (or least for Riley) she stepped out of the darkness going through the light of the over head post. Trickles of the light flowing down were reflecting off the beads of sweat on the girls form in an oddly appealing way.

Taking the swing to her left their eyes met. For a tense moment they were both silent. Content to merely stare at one another the only sound between Riley's evening breath or the soft 'Squesssh' of swings.

There was so much to be said, so many emotions or feelings to be conveyed Maya found that she just couldn't. So, she didn't try. With a gesture done so many times it was routine the blonde reached out her hand curling around Riley's. The two molded together in a perfect fit.

The silence stretched on long into the night both girls smiling shyly at one another, neither knowing exactly what to say. Just knowing that their presence was enough. She was Maya and that was Riley. Two pieces of a puzzle, it was their world again.

Like so many times in the past Riley was the first to speak. It was probable the first thing to cross the brunettes mind, Maya thought with a smirk.

"You know," Riley began. "I never gave running much thought. You must be in like crazy good shape. Your not even sweating." Riley grimaced looking down at her long dangly legs in annoyance.

It was no secret that Riley was a bit of a klutz. Having grown tall fairly quickly she had never really gotten her legs under her. Maya always thought she would get used to her height but even deep into high school her girl was as un-athletic as ever.

"Nope." Maya said with a smile. "I'm just coordinated."

Riley laughed, the sound soft and precious. Her lips turned up showing the girls crooked grin. It was something Maya had always loved. Making this girl smile, a top priority in her day.

Falling silent again it was Maya's turn to break the lull. "This was the last place my dad ever took me." She shared. "It was the last time I ever saw him." Maya bit back a sob. For so long she had kept this side of herself down. It had hurt, still hurt so much. She knew that it would always but now, now she refused to let it control her. Just because her dad had left her didn't mean Riley would.

Riley squeezed her hand.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"I know." Riley told her.

"It really hurt when you ignored me."

There was another pressure across her palm, slim fingers tightening. "I'm sorry." She said.

"I know." The blonde smiled. Her brow lifting into an arch she gave Riley a playful look. "So I kissed you huh?" Somehow joking about it made it all the more real. She didn't know what she was doing exactly. It was more on a whim that she was chasing, a frantic thought she needed to know what it all meant to her.

Even in the dark Maya could see the painful reddish blush spreading. With a bashful tooth filled grin that Maya had only seen reserved for Lucas. "Yeahhhh."

"Well," Maya spoke all playfulness gone. "Then I guess you'll forgive this."

Before Riley could react Maya moved. Leaning over the blonde reached out with her unoccupied right cupping the back of her friends head, her fingers loosely tangling inside dark locks.

Gently she pulled the girl forward until their faces were but inches apart. With faint amusement Maya noticed Riley had shifted from wild frantic wide eyes to a more subdued look, even closing shut as they got closer.

They closed the distance.

It was just a peck. A moments brush of her lips on Riley's.

Maya didn't know what they were, she didn't know what would happen between them. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that she had her best friend. The tightness and warmth flooding her mid-section was unexpected. It was definitely pleasant, far more enjoyable then the blonde would have thought. Without her permission, Maya felt her lips curve upwards into a smile against Riley's. That's when the thought truly began to sink in, she was kissing Riley Matthews.

Pulling back Maya pushed back a few strains of Riley's hair, noting in satisfaction the dreamy expression across Riley's face. Her dorky smile back in full force.

"Guess we both remember now huh?"

 **AN: Alright, yes. I know Maya's father left before she was born. (Pretty sure at least...) but I'm choosing to ignore that bc I've already changed their ages, this is just moved back a bit. Now I'm sure there are some readers out there angrily typing away in hate.**

 **Calm yourselves readers. I know the canon... I'm just choosing to burn it too the ground! (Just bc I can.) Mwahahahaha!**

 **I can feel your hate. It surges through me. Gives me power. Give into the dark side and type out your frustration in a review. ;p. -RRR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pluto chpt. 8**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own GMW? I dreamt I did. Which is weird bc my dreams usually involve a lot more strippers.  
**

 **Summery: Pluto isn't a planet anymore and all it took for Riley to realize is a late night encounter.**

 **GMW**

"I know you think I'm crazy. Maybe that's because I am. About life, about this moment, about you." - Crystal Woods, Write like no one is reading

 **GMW**

With a goofy grin, Riley Matthews tried to suppress the squeal of excitement that threatened to escape. Both her parents gave the girl long questioning looks but Riley couldn't contain herself.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yahhhhhhh!"

Literally hoping up and down in her corner of the Matthews breakfast table there was a long period of awkward silence.

Her father looked at her as if she had a second head. Not that she could really blame him, the last couple days she had hardly been acting normal.

Cory Matthews looked at his only daughter, mouth agape, cereal even spilling. Then the family monarch turned to his wife.

"Did you have anything to with THIS?" He motioned with a wave of his spoon. Topanga shook her head. "None I swear."

"Hmmm," Cory hummed thoughfully rubbing his chin. Openly examing her, Cory asked, "Thoughts?"

Riley frowned, not that it would show, her state still ecstatic. They were talking as if she weren't there. All they had to do was ask-

Her mother narrowed her eyes. "Drugs?" She asked, causing Riley to quickly shake her head.

"Drinking?"

"No."

"Drugs?"

"What? No!"

Just as Riley was about to become offended a knowing smile spread over her mothers face. "You made up with Maya!"

"Yep!" She squeaked.

Both mother and daughter jumped up, embracing in a hug off excitement of cheers and unintelligible squeals. In the chaos she noticed Auggie shield his ears giving Cory a questioning look. "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Cory yelled back over the noise.

Riley couldn't take it anymore. Hugging her mother close she turned to the table and yell out, "We kissed!" She froze. Oops.

Distantly she noticed her mother stiffen in her arms but was more or less concerned with the drool of cereal leaving her father's half risen spoon. Cautiously pulling back to examine her mothers reaction. Peering up at her, the shorter woman was looking at her wth an odd expression.

"You what?"

"M-Maya kissed me?" Riley cringed at how her sudden nervous voice made it out to be a question.

Topanga blinked. "She what? When? Where?" With wide eyes Riley's mother looked back and forth between her and her father firing off questions at rapid pace. It was then that brown eyes noticed her father was suddenly looking very anxious.

"Yesterday. And well, the other day too. Though that was more of an accident. But. . . we talked about THAT in class. I thought dad would have told you."

It was then that Riley realized with a shake of her head. Her father hadn't said a word of what had happened. While she was so grateful it didn't bode well for the man. Sputtering on the spot Cory gave his wife a quick motion of hand gestures that mostly amounted to 'Who me?' Topanga leveled him a harsh glare.

"You knew and didn't think to mention this?" She accused.

Gaping, Riley thought her father really looked the part of a fish out of water.

"Topanga." He tried.

"Cory!" She cut across.

"I didn't think-"

"You didn't think?" She rounded on him. "You didn't think it prudent to mention a very pivotal part of your daughters life?"

The man sighed. Defeated Cory shrugged. "I didn't think it was my right to tell. It was their problem to fix. Their moment, not ours."

Topanga huffed. Looking split between knowing her husband was right and still wanting to scold him she settled for giving Riley a look. "You. Tell."

So she did.

 **GMW**

With a quickened pace one Riley Matthews was racing toward school. That thought nearly floored her with irony. It was enough to stall her shaky stride but not enough for her to stop. She still needed to find a certain someone. And she found her.

Seating alone across the courtyard in almost an exact mirror of last night was Maya in the schools aging swing set.

Her elbows were tucked in tight to her sides, hand curled around freezing metal chains. Riley idly wandered how she managed to such a thing considering the temperature. She was freezing herself, shivering pathetically, teeth chattering together.

The air was bitter cold. Each breath causing large puffs lofting through the air. It was almost a crime to disturb the blonde. Her nose turned down, eyes half lidded she looked so peaceful gently swaying on the ice covered swing. It was a huge change from last night.

"Hey," She managed, her voice was soft and airy containing an obvious hint of shyness.

While bold in some aspects of her life Riley had never quite managed to capture that fierceness when dealing with. . . relationships? The brunette's head cocked at the stray thought. Was that what they would call this? The sudden change in the two best friends dynamic, a relationship?

Head tilting back at the sound, Maya looked up. A smile graced her features noticing Riley standing over her.

Riley felt her breath hitch. It was like seeing Maya in a brand new light. The small quark at the corner of her lip, the tiny arch of her brow. It filled the girl with a nervous energy of anxiety and glittering nerves that didn't have anything with the cold.

"Hey." The blonde said back.

Reaching out Maya grip left the chains offering her hand. Riley quickly took the outstretched limb their fingers molding together. A perfect fit.

"I missed you this morning." She found herself saying. She hand't meant to voice the stray thought. The words seemingly having a mind of their own, just slipping past her lips. Hearing them aloud made her feel clingy.

History had shown that Riley Matthews wasn't always the best at containing her emotions and often time it caused her too take things too far. With her brief history with Lucas the girl had been rash one day and borderline frantic the next. She didn't want that with Maya.

Maya nodded. Her hand squeezed Riley's showing how she understood. It would have been easy for the blonde to roll her eyes at her best friend's strange behavior or even bring up the fact that it was on Riley's on insistence that they not continue their string of bus rides together. Maya had originally offered for Riley to stay over at her house but they mutually decided against it.

It just hadn't felt right. With the sudden twists and turns their friendship was taking Riley wasn't sure she could handle being in the same bed as Maya. Well, not yet anyways. No, they needed space, if only for a little while. Just a nights sleep to adjust to this new change.

"I missed you too." Maya confided softly. THe blonde opened her mouth to speak again but stopped glancing over. Following her gaze Riley caught the back end of Lucas walking away. Maya sighed, "What are we doing Riles?"

"I don't know." She responded still looking off to where Lucas had been.

"You still like him." The blonde said breaking her from her thoughts. Whipping back to face Maya, Riley was caught by the sudden look flashing across. She looked lost.

"Maya I-"

"You don't have to deny it." Maya hastily cut across. "It's not that I was expecting anything, It's just I . . ."

Riley stopped her the only way she knew how, she kissed her.

There was a slight gasp of surprise but it quickly faded. Wrapping an arm behind the blonde, Riley's other was stationed in her hair, keeping them close. Pulling back just enough that their lips were but moments away, Riley whispered, "Stop that."

Her voice was light but held a small scolding tone. She didn't like it when Maya made assumptions like that. When she belittled and put herself down, Riley wouldn't accept it.

"I won't lie to you, I still care for Lucas. BUT," She said feeling the blonde flinch back. "Only as a friend. Lucas is kind and sweet but he's like my brother. It was you that made me realize what's real and what isn't."

"And is this?" Maya questioned breathless.

Riley tilted her head. Peering down at the shorter girl she asked, "Is this what?"

Opening her eyes Maya pierced her with a look that could only be described as longing. "Is this real?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. Riley might not have known what exactly THIS was but she was certain it was real. "I know it is."

Maya chuckled. A painful reddish hew appearing across her cheeks the blonde ducked her head away before looking back up. There was a confident gleam followed by the tell tail signs of mischief. It always made Riley nervous.

"Geez Matthews, You sure know how to make a girl blush." The statement had the immediate effect bringing Riley's nerves back, the brunette laughing awkwardly. Then, her own blush appeared as Maya grew very close her voice turning sultry. "You know what else?" Riley shook her head dumbly. "We put on a pretty good show for the fans, hm?"

With a nod Maya motioned behind them. Much to her horror, half the school body was in the school yard watching them with wide eyes. Quickly disentangling herself from Maya the girl became rigid in obvious discomfort at the attention. The blonde just laughed fondly finally rising from her swing.

"See, there's the old Riley." She laughed again pulling an arm around her shoulder.

Riley scowled at her friend before sighing in defeat. Sullenly sagging her head. "Guess things are back to normal now."

"Yep!" Maya replied cheerfully. "Your back to your lovable, easily embarrassed self and I'm your coool confident body guard. Now, let's see if this still works."

With a well placed glare the students collected scattered like the red sea.

Riley silently maverled how Maya could be so feirce being so small. Then again, Riley had neveer really had to deal with a truly angry Maya. The blonde did have a habit of getting violent when pushed.

It brought a smile to the blondes face as she took Maya's hand in her own. This was HER Maya. She liked the sound of that.

 **A/N; Reviews make me happy. Which is great but if you don't... I might do something crazy. like shia labeouf crazy. YOU CAN DO IT!**


End file.
